guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vial of Dye
Combine Limit? It seemed the only way for me to get a cool looking set of armor was to combine green + blue + blue + remover + remover. A large number of dyes but it did the trick. For some reason, now, I can't do that. At the last remover it prevents me from adding it to the dye. Does anyone have any idea if there is a limit set in place or how I can get the same color I've been using!? --Chuiu 18:56, 19 November 2005 (UTC) ::Ok there seems to be a combine limit of 4. I must have used blue/remover/remover because that results in the same color that I have. Though I swear to god I used g/b/b/r/r. Oh well. --Chuiu 19:20, 19 November 2005 (UTC) is it necessary to have an article for each type of dyes? --Thundergrace 16:07, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) :(sarcasm)That's how we do it in this Wiki. Actually, the list of dyes shouldn't be in the article in the first place. Instead each individual dye should have its own article which is listed under category:Dyes. No need for a list in the article. (/sarcasm) >:( --Tetris L 18:15, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) ::To get back to seriousness, I don't see a reason to have articles. Just a plain list. --Fyren 06:46, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Agreed. Especially if the articles have big bulky images. :) :::I do believe, however, that a picture of each color next to it is a wonderful idea. --Karlos 17:48, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::I think so too. We might even make them a bit larger than 12 px. :) ::::How about we arrange them in a circle, like this: :::: ::::I know the "circle" isn't perfectly round, but I think it does the job. ;) --Tetris L 18:14, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::We're heading into the too much information department. :) I actually think we should place samples of ALL color mixes. i.e. not just the 8 or so standard ones. --Karlos 18:20, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::: Ok, i'll start mixing =P Skuld‡ 04:56, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) Green + Dye Remover does turn Gold colored in the vial, but once you apply it to armor, the armor becomes green. I tested this with a Mesmer on Rogue's Armor, so perhaps it works for other char/armor combos, but not for that one. Someone who has done more testing with this should update the article. LordKestrel 12:27, 19 October 2005 (EST) :image:Dye_Test.JPG Skuld!! You ruined my armor!! :) --Karlos 12:33, 19 October 2005 (EST) lol! i got gold on one but it made monks standard a dirty gren colour Bold text-> What I miss here is the purpose of coloring weapons/armors. Do I get an advantage out of it or is it just for fun?Bold text :Dying items is, as advertised, for dying items. No other benefits attained. :) --Karlos 21:44, 2 November 2005 (EST) Getting dye So any updates regarding where dye is usally dropped? I find a lot in ascalon... can anyone confirm? :Dye is dropped by everything, everywhere...just not very often. Black seems to be particularly rare, but the rest get dropped regularly no matter what or where you're fighting. --PKDawson 00:22, 12 January 2006 (UTC) Minor Edits In Usage, I changed "All armor and weapons" to "Most armor...", especially since it doesn't take more than six paragraphs to contradict itself. Yes, my pedantry knows no bounds. --Havral Glommon 20:20, 28 February 2006 (CST) :I'm also removing the Necro headgear from the "Non-standard effects" list, as this was patched to use normal dye effects a while back. -- Sunyavadin 18:42, 6 August 2006 (BST) Mixing with dye remover Quote: You can also use dye remover in dye mixes; in this case the remover acts as the base color of the item the dye is applied to. For example, if you mixed a dye remover and a green dye and applied it to a Necromancer armor (base color Red), the resulting color would look the same as if you had applied a Red + Green mix. This does not appear to work. I mixed orange and dye remover and applied it to Pyromancers armor. The result was not a reddish mix of purple and orange as expected but simply a washed-out orange (as logic would also seem to dictate, but which contradicts the above statements). :Should combos with dye remover really be in "general tips for dye mixing"? Anything involving dye-removier is profession-specific, so I think it should go in profession-specific subsections as soon as someone figures out which professions those mixes actually work for. Irrepairable This line from the article really stunned me : "contrary to logic, mixing two vials of dye only nets you a single vial of dye in return." I cannot believe, when I was a new GW player and was fiddling around with dyes, I fully expected mixing two vials to yield only one vial and was not even disappointed that this was the case. Until I read this, it never even occurred to me that two vials IS the logical thing. Apparently, computer games have twisted my logic far out of shape, beyond hope of repair. Just thought I would get this off my chest. Turn off your computers! Flee! Run to the uncivilized hills before it's too late! --Ishmaeel 00:57, 14 March 2006 (CST) :I also didn't initially question the fact that only one dye pot was a result. I think, from a psychological stand-point, game worlds are indeed separate realities as concerns the viewer/player, with there own standard 'internal' logic. For instance, you also don't question the ability of the elementalist to clearly break the laws of thermodynamics (quite spectacularly when it comes to Fire Magic :P). Mapping game logic for players of GW would probably be quite interesting :P. Shandy 01:05, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::Oh no, I respectfully beg to differ on your views about elementalists and fire magic. GW developers got that right; my sister can easily throw fireballs and summon meteors. But seriously, if I correctly understood what you meant, that mapping study would really be interesting. Maybe a next small gamewiki should be about that? :) (ps. somebody somewhere (maybe even here) said something along the lines of "c'mon, bring someone back from the dead just like that?", which I find quite funny.) --Ishmaeel 02:36, 14 March 2006 (CST) :::You forget - bringing back the dead "Just like that" doesn't always work. Just look at (spoiler-> Rurik <-spoiler), who seems to have a similar condition to the "Allergy to phoenix downs" Aeris seemed to suffer from in FFVII... --Sunyavadin 13:51, 8 August 2006 (BST) White Dye Re: post by anon saying: :Silver + Dye Remover + Silver (in that order) = an alternate almost white combination (I tried it and this combo does NOT work!!!) I've also tried it. This combination does work; but like all other dye colors and combinations, the effects/quality of the results will differ depending on the base armor being dyed. --161.88.255.140 17:46, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :Someone removed this formula again, and I added it back. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:19, 5 June 2006 (CDT) One of my guildies uses the combination (Yellow) + (Yellow) + (Dye Remover) + (Silver). He swears by it, but in my opinion it's more of an egg-shell white.--Xis10al 18:36, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :I would hope that your guildie isn't starting with yellow, then adding yellow, then dye remover, then silver. The problem is that adding 1 yellow + 1 yellow = 1 yellow. The result is identical in every way to an unmixed yellow. So it would result the same as yellow + dye remover + silver. If they start with either of the others as the start base, or did the second yellow after the remover or the silver, then it would work as was listed. --161.88.255.140 18:51, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::yeah, sorry about that...he mixes (Yellow) + (Dye Remover) + (Yellow) + (Silver) Gold Dye None of the gold dye suggestions on this page look even remotely gold on my 15k Gladiator's armor (female). Most of them show up as an orangish bronze. Straight yellow dye is the only thing that looks "gold", but it isn't very shiney. Just a little glossy. Anyone have suggestions? --aCynicalPie 17:43, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :Well, if yellow looks golden but lacks gloss, I would try yellow+silver if I were you. (However, I'm not very good with dyes so this may be ~500g poorly spent). -- Bishop rap| ] 18:46, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::Plain yellow is glossy, but it doesn't actually look gold (which I have seen before). --aCynicalPie 19:54, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Order? Does the order you mix the dyes in really affect the color and if so, anyone knows exactly how? Yes, it does. But to my knowledge, only if you're stupid enough to mix the same dye twice. As someone above said "Yellow + Yellow = Yellow", but Yellow + + Yellow Could yield a quite different result. ...Don't shoot me if I'm wrong. x.x I'm not sure what is meant by the mixing directions. When it says A + B + C (assuming order does matter), does that mean you select A and add to B, then select the mixture and add to C? That's what I'm assuming, but I want to be sure before I waste too much money playing around with dyes. 404notfound 03:04, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :The order can matter in some cases, for example: :#A + A + B would be the same result as A + B, :#A + B + A would be the same result as B + A + A :#but mixes from 1 and 2 above would be different from each other (A + A + B is NOT the same result as B + A + A) :So, it's best to use the sequences listed until you are comfortable that you understand how the sequence affects the results. :For following the instructions A + B + C, fist mix A + B, then add C to the mix. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:18, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::i think it's fairly safe to assume there is a specific color value encoded in whatever method anet uses to encode these things, and that value is mixed in a way that is commutative but not associative. that is, (a+b)+c=(b+a)+c ::but (a+b)+c!=a+(b+c) ::an interesting note: the two mixes in the first box will dye the same color, but not stack, this may be important in later mixes. an additional variable is remover, which mixes in an alpha channel. i've some spare change, i can try this on some armor with a known color value, like druids armor. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:07, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::: average() seems like a function that fits that template. esp if anet is storing the mix and recalculating it on load, rather then storing an absolute value. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:09, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::I think mixed dyes might just not stack. One of my favorite dye colors is blurple (cheap and pretty, kind of a nice royal blue on most things), and I've made a lot of it, but I've never noticed my blurple vials stacking with themselves. Am I just dumb/lucky or do Mixed Dyes of the same type not stack?— 130.58 (talk) 10:43, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Dude, I don't think it really matters, but if u really want to find out don't pull out the algebra lol, some of us are out of school and don't want to see it until september :P. Go out and test it! (I would but I'm poor :( ) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.235.212.133 (talk • ) 08:44, July 21, 2006 (CDT). :i scared a highschool kid with algebra. ugh, i'm offically old. this is a sad day. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:26, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :If you don't want to read this... don't. --Black Ark 09:36, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :GW being a computer program, there's an algorithm doing the calculation. It is likely that it's something mathematically happy, like a function, rather than just some weird combination of random procedures. Figuring out that formula will give you a generalized answer to the question of "How do I combine dyes?" Which gets me thinking... :Given enough money (I can reasonably afford to blow 10k on this, so I just might) and enough time (ugh... not happening anytime soon), it would be nice to take some screenshots of various dyes and dye mixes, read the color values from some of the pixels (doing this well is more difficult than it seems - the dye inventory icons are a bit deceptive and definitely not uniform in color, but trying to actually get the color values from, say, a piece of armor you're wearing means that lighting effects are greatly skewing your results; the best way I can think of is to take the same area from all the dye icons and calculate an average rather than sampling anything individually). Can anyone propose refinements to the method?— 130.58 (talk) 10:43, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :dyes of the same mix stack if you drop them both into the same inventory bag. dyes of different mixes (even if the only difference is order) do not stack. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:00, 24 July 2006 (CDT) sooo then even if the 2 dyes LOOK the same, the game engine defines them as different because of the order mixed...i know this is an obvious question but what if: you mixed 2 dyes (A+B) and the same dye mixture reversed (B+A) then mixed them together, would it come out the same as (A+B)/(B+A)? or would the colour change? Samurai snack 01:01, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :i answered that above, the dyes will be the same color on armor, but not stack. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:30, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Brown Dye Does anyone know how to replicate PvP brown dye? -- Gordon Ecker 23:08, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Green+orange gave me a light brown, like this. Red+green should logically give a slightly darker tone. The article also suggests yellow+purple if you're dying cloth. — 130.58 (talk) 23:37, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::None of the listed combinations on the article-page even comes close, despite the suggestions. I have heard that the right combination is black + orange + black. I haven't checked this, feel free to take this suggestion with a grain of salt. Or if you're willing to shell out 20k+ over hearsay, I truly am curious if that's the right colour. If you're going for it, let us know the results. --Black Ark 21:47, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::I came here to ask the same question. Brown dye is a mystery. : Robin of Glory 20px 14:01, 3 August 2006 (CDT) what's the bloody point? Is there a point to dye, or are you all just blowing money to "look cool" ? 'cause if you are, I've got a lot of scams I mean deals you might be interested in. :We document the game, dye is for colouring items. — Skuld 21:22, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Dye is to customize your armor to set you apart from everyone else. Of course, anyone else can copy you, but you get the drift. So basically, yes, its to look cool. — Amontillado (T/ ) 21:23, 28 July 2006 (CDT) category:needs dye testing Should we create a category to keep track of whcih items need dye testing? -- Gordon Ecker 18:51, 26 August 2006 (CDT)